Revelations
by 101EmilyRox
Summary: My take on how Sally and Percy told Paul about the Greek gods and stuff. One-shot


**I know, this has been done before, but I really like this idea so...I wanted to do one! I might make this into a multi-chapter story if I get that 'vibe'. (sorry, I've had Coke! weeeeeeeeeeeee!) **

**This is set post BotL and pre SoH (Sword of Hades for those who don't know.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, simple as that :)**

* * *

Revelations

Third POV

Paul Blowfish- sorry I mean Blofis- was driving back to the apartment he shared with his fiance, Sally Jackson and her son, he step-son, Percy. Paul had to mark some exams at Goode High, where he worked and Percy went to, so Percy had gotten home before Paul. Paul drove his Prius into it's designated parking spot, got out and locked the car before turning into the redbrick apartment building. He climbed the stairs because the elevator was out of service and opened the door into his apartment.

He took in the familiar scene. Sally was in the kitchen, making her special seven-layer dip and Percy was no where to be seen, most likelyy in his room. Paul's theory was confirmed when he heard a crash from Percy's room and a girl's voice.

"Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed, and Paul knew that voice to be Percy's 'friend' Annabeth Chase. They both exited Percy's room, Percy laughing, Annabeth half-amused, half-stern.

"Hey you to." Paul smiled as they all went into the kichen, where Sally layed out the dip on the kitchen table.

"That looks amazing, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled as she lent against the wall next to Percy.

"Thank-you Annabeth." Sally smiled. Paul noticed that there was an air of awkwardness settling in the room as the three munched on their chips in silence.

After a few moments Paul spoke up, "Is anything wrong?" he asked, looking at everyone's faces.

Sally bit her lip then looked up at Paul. "Paul...honey, sit down. We need to tell you something."

Paul was suprised by Sally's tone but he sat down at the table, then joined by the other three. They were silent until Annabeth nudged Percy in the ribs. He cursed in a launguage Paul didn't know then he turned to Paul.

"Paul...uh...you know about t-the Greek stories, don't you?" he asked rather nervously as he was fiddling with a ballpoint pen.

Paul was taken confused but answered noting that Percy said _stories_ instead of _myths_. "Yeah, of course I do. Hercules, Theseus, Zeus, Hermes and all that."

There was a distant clap of thunder and the sound of the rain patted against the windows of the apartment. Paul looked suprised, they had forcasted it to be sunny today...

"Yeah, those." Percy said, looking through the window as if he expected something more to happen. When nothing else happened he looked back at Paul. "TheGreekgodsarerealandI'masonofPoseidon." he said rather fast.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Sally giggled softly into her hands.

"Say that again, Perce. A little slower this time." Paul said as Sally took one of his hands.

Percy took a deep breath. "The Greek gods, they're real."

Paul laughed, "Nice one, Perce. That would be cool, wouldn't it? But seriously, what did you want to tell me?" Sally's grip on Paul's hand tightened.

"Paul, it's true. Percy's not lying. The man you met at his birthday, that was Poseidon. The _real_ Poseidon."

"Earthshaker, creater of horses, Lord of the sea-" Perct continued until he was silenced by Annabeth's hand over his mouth.

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain. He get's it."

Paul gave a weak chuckle, "This isn't funny guys."

"Mr. Blofis, it's true." Annabeth said, "My mother, she's Athena, goddess of-"

"Wisdom, crafts and battle." Paul finished, his face very pale. He looked around at the faces of his fiance, his step-son and his step-son's best friend, and they all wore the same expression.

One of absoulute truth.

Meanwhile, Paul was having an internal battle. He wanted to believe it, yeah, it would be cool, the gods were alive and his step-son was a demi-god but his logic came in. It was impossible, how could they be real? They were just stories made up to explain things like lightning and the seasons, not real figures.

"Prove it." Paul said, rather childishly.

Percy grinned and Annabeth groaned. Sally just smiled and said, "Don't break anything."

Percy smiled again and shut his eyes. Paul gasped as the moisture in the air became visible and formed into a shape in Percy's hand. It looked like a huge fork but Paul knew what it was.

A Trident. The symbol of Poseidon.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**~Emily**


End file.
